swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
FOTDG6: Grypa
* Smoczego Nowego Roku ? - spytałem sam siebie * Że ja to nie Chuck Norris - stwierdziłem orientując się że zostałem otoczony * Tutaj trick z listonoszem nie zadziała.. - rozmyślałem * Spróbujemy... - pomyślałem i wyciągnąłem miecz * Teraz albo nigdy... - stwierdziłem i połączyłem Quiet Rage z Shooting Swordem ** Zgodnie z planem deszcz mieczy runął na smoki odwracając ich uwage a Adrian za pomocą Quiet Rage`a spokojnie uciekł * Szkoda że do dziadyszka od zawodów jest tak daleko.. - zorientowałem sie patrząc na mape ** I od tego momentu zaczynają się podchody a my przechodzimy na arene * Noo... gotowy ? - spytał Thanv * Tak mi sie zdajee - odpowiedział Aschgan * Na całe szczęście tutaj strzały w Gotenksa nie bolą - stwierdził Thanv patrząc na aktualną walke * Ale powinny zżerać tyle HP co normalny kryt - dodał * Dzięki Bogu że nie jest adminem - pomyślał Aschgan * Długo to już nie potrwa - stwierdziła Venaya przyglądając się aktualnej walce ** Nagle pomiędzy walczących weszedł jakiś pączkojad z pączkiem w ręku i ogłosił natychmiastową przerwe * Czy ich really powaliło ? - spytał Thanv * Nooo - odpowiedziała mu reszta grupy * To co robimy ? - spytała Taiga * Nie wiem.. ale warto by było się ruszyć - stwierdził Thanv próbując przejść z pozycji siedzącej na stojącą * Coś ci nie idzie najlepiej - powiedziała Nari * Wiesz... od dzisiaj będziesz jednak Dziadzio - podsumowała Venaya * A myślisz że na co wziąłem taki dupowaty wygląd ? - spytał * Bo lubisz ? - wtrąciła Nari * Bo śnieg jest biały - odburknął * Ale może być żółty - powiedziałem zaraz po teleportacji ** Cała grupa stanęła jak słup soli z wpatrzonymi patrzyskami * Coo ty.... sobie wyobrażasz ?! - wyskoczył Thanv * I czemu wyglądasz jak by coś cie miało stratować ? - spytała Venaya * Nie uwierzyli byście jak bym powiedział - stwierdziłem drapiąc sie po głowie * Ma to związek z tym czemu Emperor tak sie tutaj pojawiał i znikał ? - spytała Nari * Taak, nawet bardzo - odpowiedziałem * Czekaj czy on aby... - zaczęła Taiga * Tak, ale nic nie zrobisz - odpowiedziałem * A administratorzy ? - spytał Aschgan * Wszystko ma pod kontrolą - odpowiedziałem * Ale to nie jest największy problem - dodałem * A co ? - spytał Thanv * Zanim wrócimy do miasta niech każdy zażyje wszystko co może wzmocnić - odpowiedziałem * A co niby tam jest w tym mieście ? - spytała Nari * Smoki - odpowiedziałem ** Cała grupa z wyjątkiem Aschgana miała WAT-face * A mnie to nie dziwi... wkońcu nazwa gry mówi sama za siebie - powiedział ** A my teraz przenieśmy się spowrotem do miasta * Ejjj, co tak mało ludu ? - ździwił się Zbyszek rozglądając się ** W tym samym momencie pojawiła się też Yainshi * Heej, wiesz może czemu nie ma ludzi ? - spytała * Właśnie też sie zastanawiam - odpowiedział ** W tym momencie obydwaj usłyszeli dziwny ryk * Co to było ? - spytała lekko przestraszona * Niewygląda jak event na 2 osoby... sprawdze - powiedział i ruszył powoli przed siebię ** Minął może 2 domy i nagle ku jego oczom ukazał sie smok * Oooo - pomyślał i się wycofał * I co ? - spytała * Jak by to... tam jest smok - odpowiedział dając do zrozumienia gestem że lepiej głośno się nie porozumiewać * Nie rozumiem.... nie mówili nic o żadnych smokach - powiedziała Yainshi * Pewnie to jakiś błąd w grze - powiedział i nagle przed nimi wylądował smok * To ten ? - spytała * Nie, inny - powiedział cofając się * Jakiś plan ? - spytała * Niee, nie zdążyłem jeszcze wybrać klasy - odpowiedział * Wiedziałam że ten dzień coś za pięknie sie zaczął - pomyślała * Trzeba go zgubić - powiedziała do chłopaka * Powinno się udać - stwierdził * Są 2 drogi do zachodniego wyjścia, znasz je ? - spytała * Nom, studiowałem te mape na pamięć - odpowiedział * No to... do zobaczenia na miejscu - powiedziała po czym każdy wymienił się szybkim uśmiechem i ruszył przed siebie ** Smok postanowił polecieć za Zdzichem * To jest za łatwe ! - pomyślał i zaraz potem omal nie oberwał niebieską kulą ognia * Niezły jest, zwracam honor - pomyślał schowany pod rzędem zawalonych budynków ** Smok usiłował się dobić przez bite 10 minut, potem zrezygnował * Ok, jeśli nic mi nie przeszkodzi to za 5 minut będe na miejscu - pomyślał i ruszył dalej ** Tymczasem Yainshi czekała na miejscu * Ciekawe czy mu sie uda... - pomyślała ** Nie mineło 5 minut a w zasięgu wzroku ukazała się ludzka postura * A jednak... - pomyślała i dała znak machając ręką * No.. to co teraz ? - spytał zdyszany chłopak * Trzeba by sie stąd... - zaczęła lecz nie dokończyła orientując się że.. * Nie ma opcji wyloguj ! - zakrzyczała * Co ? - spytał i sam przeszedł do sprawdzenia * O kurde.. - stwierdził * A co jeśli jesteśmy tu tylko my 2 ? - spytała * Pożyjemy zobaczymy - odpowiedział z nadzieją chłopak ** Nagle chłopak poczuł straszny bół głowy i mdłości * Co jest ? - spytała * Wygląda jak grypa.. - odpowiedział * Ale zakażenie poprzez gre ? - spytała * Możliwe że same smoki są błędem, a ja omal nie oberwałem kulą ognia - odpowiedział * Możliwe że byłem wystarczająco blisko by przy zderzeniu kuli z ziemią dopadło mnie jakieś dziwaczne zakażenie - dodał * Co teraz z nim zrobić... - rozmyślała * Jesteś w stanie iść ? - spytała * Raczej taak - odpowiedział * Ale gdzie chcesz iść ? - spytał po chwili * Właściwie... to sama nie wiem - przyznała po 2 minutach bufforowania ** Wracamy do miasta gdzie każdy napakowany wszelkiego rodzaju wzmocnieniami był gotowy na smok-party * No.. i gdzie one ? - spytał Thanv * Tak ci sie śpieszy na 2 strone ? - spytałem i ucichł * Ktoś tu musiał wbić - powiedziałem * Skąd pewność ? - spytał Aschgan * Bo komuś coś upadło - powiedziałem wskazując na krótki miecz * 10-15 minut temu... możliwe że jest już po ptakach - stwierdził Aschgan przyglądając się śladom pozostawionego przez smoka * Są też szanse że ktokolwiek to był, przetrwał - wtrąciła Taiga * Tooo... co robimy ? - spytała Nari * Są 4 wyjścia z miasta, Ja pójde sam w strone zachodniego, a wy dobierzcie się po 2 osoby i zadecydujcie gdzie kto pójdzie - odpowiedziałem i każdy ruszył w swoją strone 15 minut później * Nikogo nie ma - stwierdził Thanv * To.. cofamy się ? - spytała Taiga * Chwile klapniemy i sie wrócimy - odpowiedział Zobaczymy teraz co tam u " oddziału " nr 2 ''' * Hej, coś tu idzie - zaalarmowała Nari ** Zaraz po " alarmie " schowali się za pierwszym lepszym budynkiem * Cholerne gady ( itp ) - wyklinał po drodze Emperor * Yo - zawołał Aschgan wychodząc z ukrycia * Siema - odpowiedział Emperor * Nowy jesteś ? - spytał * C-co?... a no tak - odpowiedział szybko * Ładny lvl jak na nowego - stwierdził Aschgan * Wiesz... ludzie się dają zabić za kase więc podexpili - powiedział Emperor * Noo, dokładnie - przyznał Aschgan * Spotkałeś już jakiegoś smoka ? - spytał Emperor * Nom, a co ? - spytał Aschgan * To może troche powybijamy w 2 ? - spytał Emperor * W zasadzie to w 3 - odpowiedział i dał znak że można wyjść * Hej - powiedzieli do siebie i " pierwsza kadrowa " ruszyła dalej '''Idziemy do Adrianaaa * No w pantalony mojej babki, gdzie te ktosie są ? - rozmyślałem przy okazji rozglądając się gdzie popadnie * Boziuuu, jeszcze sie na dodatek musi noc robić - stwierdziłem wchodząc na dach * Bynajmniej moge śmiało stwierdzić że zagiąłem Spider-Klocka - pomyślałem i z dumą przeskakiwałem z dachu na dach * Ktoś tam jeest - stwierdziłem uradowany ** Odchrząknięcie * HEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! - nadarłem się na całego * W kiszke wieloryba, za cicho - stwierdziłem zawiedziony ** Kolejny skok, tyle że tym razem lądowiskiem okazał się smok * Co jest... nie skapł się ? - ździwiłem sie * Bym go zbił, ale leci tak że mi akurat pasuje - rozmyślałem nudząc się po drodze * Już moja babcia szybciej stoi niż ty lecisz - powiedziałem lecz bez żadnego skutku * A niech cie diabli - stwierdziłem znudzony po 5 minutach i skróciłem go o głowe * LECEEEEEEE ! - wydzierałem się w celu ostrzeżenia kogoś tam pode mną ** po 10 sekundach wylądowało się na 4 literach * Do końca roku nie usiąde - stwierdziłem powoli wstając * Coś ty za jeden ? - spytał Ździszek * Ciebie o to samo moge spytać - odpowiedziałem ** Ździszek ** CursedDragon albo po prostu Dragon no i w ostateczności Dansa * No to.. co tu robisz ? - spytałem * Aaa, paskudna sprawa - odpowiedział pokazując na kolano * Co cie tak urządziło ? - spytałem * A co buszuje po mieście ? - spytał retorycznie * Aha - odpowiedziałem * Zaraa.... zakażenie ?! - spytałem jeszcze raz * No - odpowiedział * Zgaduje że raczej nie masz tu nikogo do towarzystwa ? - spytałem * Jest tu ze mną taka jedna dziewczyna, poszła szukać NPC`ka od leków - odpowiedział * 5 ulic z tąd - pomyślałem * Wypadałoby sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest - powiedziałem i poszłem ** Tak sobie popatrzałem na góre * Wiesz co... jednak też idziesz - stwierdziłem * Jak niby ? - spytał * Tak - odpowiedziałem wyjeżdżając taczką * Dobra - powiedział i wgramolił się na taczke * To jedziemyy -powiedziałem i jazdaa CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr